


Sparks

by bekindplsrewind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coldplay, College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of past, Schmoop, Song fic, Sparks, mention of Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/pseuds/bekindplsrewind
Summary: Dean and Cas come home from college, share some memories from their past, and a dance in Dean's bedroom. Song fic based on the Coldplay song,'Sparks'.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [wanderingcas](https://wanderingcas.tumblr.com/) for the destiel themed/inspired music rec :). this one kills me every time! and i briefly described this scene in discord, but i finally decided i'd write it out in its entirety ;)

They were on break when they’d returned from college to visit, Dean leading the way as he pounded up the stairs to his attic bedroom. It was pitch black till he found the string that hung from the single lightbulb in the centre of the ceiling, yellow incandescent light flooding the neglected spaces, but not enough to reach the shadowy corners.

Dean looked around him. “Everything’s still here,” he said, letting out a huff at the end.

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Castiel peeked at him from over his shoulder as he pulled a book from his shelf.

“I dunno, it’s just… different now.” Dean shrugged when his eyes landed on the old stereo on his desk, dusty with a half broken antenna. A ghost of a smile touched his lips as he reached forward and flipped on the switch, the box speakers buzzing to life. He opened the cassette deck as Castiel flopped onto his bed, book in hand as he thumbed open to a random page.

“Wasn’t this that book we had for that class reading project in senior year?” Castiel smiled at him. “You know, you were supposed to return it.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t much of a read anyway.” Dean raised the cassette as he squinted at the scrawl of his blocky writing on the label. “It’s still here,” he mumbled to himself in awe.

“That’s considered stealing, Dean.”

“Yeah, I was always a delinquent. Serves them right for always keeping me after class in detention. Add that to my bad boy rap sheet.” Dean winked at him from over his shoulder. He replaced the cassette and hit play, and the tinny sound of an acoustic guitar filled the room. Dean turned up the volume then approached the bed with a smile. “Hey.” A man with a raspy voice began to sing.

Castiel peered up at him, having found himself comfortably lounged on his side, a levered elbow propping himself up, and his legs sprawled over the edge of the mattress. “Hello,” he returned the smile as Dean knelt closer, his hands reaching out to him, “can I help you?”

“Hey, come on. Get up.”

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Come dance with me,” Dean said softly.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and remained where he was.

“Hey, c’mon, I don’t have Sam’s convincing puppy dog eyes, so all I’m working with is this handsome face and sexy bod of mine. Cas, please?” He stared at him with a mock pleading look in his eyes but couldn’t help from grinning.

Castiel shut the book and sat up, “Okay. Fine,” he said, feigning annoyance with a heavy roll of his eyes, his smile just as amused, “since you were so convincing.”

“Exactly,” Dean said, taking Castiel by the hands as he walked backwards towards the middle of the room. “Makes you think who should really be the lawyer in the family, doesn’t it?”

Castiel chuckled softly. “Dean.” His voice was low and reprimanding. He slid his hands up over Dean’s shoulders as Dean placed his on Castiel’s waist and they began to sway to the music.

“Yeah, okay, I can’t be the brains _and_ beauty. Gotta leave something for the kid, right?”

“That’s very considerate of you, Dean. I’m sure Sam would appreciate that.”

They shared a laugh and quieted down as the music washed everything else out.

Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes, marvelling at the details of his face, the blue of his eyes, his smile. _“‘My heart is yours’,”_ he sang softly along with the lyrics, his gaze locked into Castiel’s. He pressed closer till their chests were touching, hands sliding around to the small of his back, his lips brushing against Castiel’s temple. _“‘It’s you that I hold on to / That’s what I do’.”_

Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck and rested his head against the side of Dean’s, cheek brushing against cheek. Castiel took in a deep breath and sighed.

“Hey, you have any idea what I thought when I first laid eyes on you?” Dean asked, his voice a whisper next to Castiel’s ear.

Castiel smiled, feeling his head drifting lower towards Dean’s shoulder. “Enlighten me.”

Dean pulled back and just smiled at him.

 _And I saw sparks_ _  
_ _Yeah I saw sparks_  
_And I saw sparks_ _  
Yeah I saw sparks_

**Author's Note:**

> i had a little trouble with the ending, and i even had it rewritten. it was when i scaled it back to the essential inspiration of this song--dean saw literal sparks when he first saw cas in canon, and i wanted to translate that same awe that he saw here. it might not have been literal this time, but he definitely saw sparks ;).
> 
> thanks for reading! any thoughts on the fic? i love and appreciate all the comments and kudos! :) you can find me on my spn tumblr: [seagullmichael](https://seagullmichael.tumblr.com/)


End file.
